Le temps des choix
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash : J'ai réécris la fin de la saison 1 en instaurant des sentiments particuliers entre Ephram et l'un de ses camarades.


Les mains posées sur le clavier, Ephram attendait que Matt veuille bien se décider à lui donner son avis sur la sonate qu'il venait de jouer. Son professeur parla enfin :

— C'était bien, mais je t'ai trouvé un peu tendu.

Il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ephram et commença à les masser doucement dans le but de le détendre. Le geste eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté puisque l'intéressé se crispa encore plus, mal à l'aise. Matt cessa alors son massage et retourna s'asseoir au moment précis où Andy Brown entrait dans le salon. Soulagé par l'arrivée de son père, le jeune homme salua son professeur de piano et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, à plat ventre, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et surtout dans ses sentiments.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé en lui… en fait, depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Colin. Il avait été surpris de s'entendre aussi bien avec le petit-ami de la fille qui l'attirait depuis son arrivée à Everwood, mais finalement, la compagnie de Colin était agréable… peut-être même un peu trop… Ephram ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la santé de son nouvel ami, trouvant qu'Amy et les autres en faisaient trop. Cela lui semblait naturel… jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus jaloux qu'Amy sorte avec Colin mais l'inverse. Il ne supportait plus de voir la jeune fille minauder au côté de son petit-ami, comme si de rien n'était… car tout le temps qu'elle passait avec Colin l'empêchait lui, Ephram, de le passer avec son ami.

Et il avait peur. Il était terrifié parce qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que tout ça signifiait. Il maudissait ses hormones qui le poussaient dans une direction qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre un jour. Laynie l'avait compris avant lui… et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait préféré partir, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec son frère. Ephram n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour lui. Il aurait tant voulu que sa mère soit encore là pour pouvoir se confier à elle. Il ne savait pas si elle aurait bien pris les choses, mais, au moins, il aurait pu lui en parler librement. Bien sûr, il avait toujours la possibilité d'en parler à son père… mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'expliquer au « Grand Docteur Brown » qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour un autre garçon, qui plus est pour Colin Hart.

Embourbé dans ce tumulte sentimental, Ephram se sentait couler encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de son professeur de piano. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais depuis plusieurs leçons, il avait eu l'impression que Matt voyait en lui plus qu'un simple élève… et son geste de ce jour, pourtant innocent, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Ephram était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

— C'est moi ! lança la voix de Délia à travers le battant.

— Entre.

La fillette fit quelques pas dans la pièce en souriant :

— Papa est parti chercher des pizzas pour ce soir.

— Super, répondit le jeune homme sans enthousiasme.

Sa sœur monta sur le lit et vint se blottir contre lui :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, rien, soupira t'il. Des histoires de grands…

Délia ne répondit pas, se contentant de se serrer tout contre son grand frère. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur sa petite sœur, essayant d'occulter ses soucis pour savourer cet instant de paix.

Comme toutes les semaines, après l'entraînement de basket, Ephram attendit que le vestiaire soit vide pour aller se changer. Depuis toujours, il détestait se déshabiller devant les autres, se trouvant trop maigrichon par rapport à certains de ses camarades. Alors, il attendait le dernier moment, afin d'être seul. Il se dirigea vers son vestiaire, enleva son maillot et son short, puis attrapa son jean. Il allait l'enfiler lorsqu'une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

— Ephram ? Je croyais que j'étais le dernier !

Essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à Colin. Ce qu'il vit alors ne l'aida pas à s'apaiser, au contraire. Son ami sortait juste de la douche, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, ses cheveux dégoûtant sur son torse finement musclé malgré le manque d'exercice. Détournant rapidement les yeux de peur que son ami ne puisse y lire l'étendue de ses tourments, Ephram répondit :

— Moi aussi.

Il entendit Colin ouvrit son vestiaire et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Son ami lui tournait le dos, fouillant dans son placard. Ephram, comme hypnotisé, suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau qui coula dans la nuque de Colin, descendit doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, finissant sa course dans la serviette blanche. Ephram sentit alors une chaleur intense irradier son bas-ventre et se détourna vivement, plaquant son pantalon contre lui, envahi par la honte. Il enfila rapidement son jean qui le serra douloureusement, son tee-shirt et sa veste. Une fois chaussé, il lança sans se retourner :

— Je dois y aller !

Et quitta le vestiaire en courant presque.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta devant chez lui le temps d'attraper ses clés, puis fonça à l'intérieur. La maison était heureusement vide. Il monta rapidement à l'étage, s'enferma dans la salle de bains et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son désir ardent toujours prisonnier de son jean, mais dès que ses paupières furent baissées, l'image de Colin à demi-nu s'y imprima, enflammant à nouveau ses sens. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il déboutonna son pantalon et y glissa sa main. Rouge de honte et d'excitation, il se soulagea rapidement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas prononcer le prénom de son ami au moment où la vague du plaisir l'emporta.

Il s'était passé une semaine et Ephram avait fait en sorte d'éviter soigneusement Colin, ne sachant pas s'il arriverait à se comporter normalement avec lui après ce qui était arrivé. Ce jour-là, ils avaient à nouveau entraînement de basket et il fit en sorte d'arriver en retard afin de ne pas risquer de se retrouver face à un Colin en petite tenue dans le vestiaire. Il fut surpris de voir son ami quitter le gymnase, furieux, alors que lui-même y arrivait. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer que Colin ne portait plus son bras droit en écharpe. Il n'eut pas le loisir de demander ce qui se passait car le professeur l'envoya se changer. Alors qu'il avançait en direction du vestiaire, il passa près du bureau de l'enseignant et se figea en voyant Colin qui y faisait les cent pas. Celui-ci attrapa une batte de base-ball et en donna un grand coup sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Ephram. Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Enfin, attiré par le vacarme, le professeur entra et, avec l'aide de Bright et d'autres élèves, il maîtrisa Colin. Ephram se précipita à l'extérieur mais l'enseignant l'avait vu et le rattrapa, lui demandant de le suivre chez le proviseur.

Là, Ephram eut l'impression d'être dans un film surréaliste. Il était persuadé que Colin serait expulsé, mais non, il s'excusa et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ephram laissa alors paraître son étonnement :

— Et c'est tout ?

Le regard que lui lança Colin le glaça et il regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Le proviseur leur confirma qu'il n'y aurait pas de sanction et ils quittèrent le bureau. Alors qu'Ephram marchait rapidement, espérant éviter la confrontation, Colin l'interpella et il s'obligea à lui faire face.

— Ca voulait dire quoi ?

— Rien. J'étais juste surpris.

Il savait que Colin n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et partit rapidement, quittant le lycée.

Le soir, lorsque son père rentra à la maison, il lui raconta l'incident. Il se doutait que la violence que Colin laissait exploser était due à son coma et à l'opération. Andy le lui confirma, puis demanda :

— Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

— Ca va… je suis juste inquiet pour Colin… c'est mon ami…

— Je comprends.

Ephram partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il soupira. Non, son père ne comprenait pas ; il ne pourrait pas comprendre s'il savait ; il ne devait jamais savoir…

Ephram marchait tranquillement dans la rue, rapportant à la maison le dîner pour son père et lui, lorsque la voix familière de Colin l'interpella.

— Pourquoi tu as essayé de m'enfoncer dans le bureau du proviseur ?

— Je n'ai pas essayé de t'enfoncer, Colin. Tu as un problème…

— Je vais bien ! hurla son ami. Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires ! Je suis sûr que si tu fais tout ça, c'est parce que tu es jaloux ! Tu voudrais bien me voler Amy, mais elle est à moi, tu comprends !

Ephram sentit son cœur se serrer et ne répondit pas. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Colin l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, le plaquant contre le capot d'une voiture. Ephram tentait de se défendre, mais sans succès, lorsqu'il sentit la prise se relâcher. Bright s'était jeté sur Colin pour les séparer et sans son intervention, Ephram imaginait que son ami aurait été capable de lui casser le bras. Colin était dans un état de fureur intense et frappa Bright plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'enfuie en courant. Ephram resta là, incapable de bouger, tenant son bras douloureux contre lui. Il était pétrifié de peur et de chagrin. Soudain, il sembla se rappeler ce qui venait d'avoir lieu et se tourna vers Bright, toujours assis par-terre, lui aussi abasourdi par la violence de son meilleur ami.

— Ca va ? demanda Ephram en lui tenant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

— J'ai connu mieux.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé… et désolé qu'il t'aie frappé.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je pensais vraiment avoir retrouvé l'ancien Colin, mais je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus le même… mon meilleur ami est mort…

Ephram le regarda s'éloigner, les épaules basses, affligé. Lui-même se sentait plutôt mal, au bord de la nausée et la douleur qui irradiait dans son épaule ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il ramassa le sac en papier du dîner qu'il avait laissé tomber, vérifia que tout n'était pas perdu, puis reprit le chemin de chez lui.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, son père lui lança un regard surpris.

— Ephram ? Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le jeune homme posa le sac sur la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il hésita un instant, puis souffla :

— Je me suis battu avec Colin… J'ai mal à l'épaule…

Andy s'approcha et l'aida à enlever sa veste. Puis, il tâta le bras de son fils qui gémit lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur son biceps.

— Elle est démise. Je vais te la remettre en place. Ca va faire mal un bon coup, mais après, ça ira mieux.

Andy le conduisit dans le salon et lui demanda de serrer très fort le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis, il poussa sur l'épaule d'Ephram dans l'autre sens. Une douleur intense le traversa alors qu'un craquement sonore se faisait entendre. Si son père ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait effondré sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Andy le conduisit jusqu'au sofa, puis alla chercher sa trousse et lui fit un bandage serré.

— Tu vas rester comme ça cette nuit et demain matin, je te l'enlèverai. C'est juste par mesure de précaution.

— D'accord.

— Tu vas aussi avaler ces comprimés contre la douleur.

Ephram obéit, mais fut pris d'une nausée soudaine. Il réussit à se lever et se précipita aux toilettes. Andy, qui l'avait suivi, le soutint puis lui tendit une serviette.

— Ca va mieux ? demanda t'il lorsque son fils se redressa.

— Oui… Je vais aller me coucher…

— Bonne idée.

Ephram se laissa accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea tout habillé. Andy lui ôta ses chaussures et il se laissa faire. Il se sentait comme vidé, incapable de bouger ou de penser. Alors que son père rabattait une couverture sur lui, il lui vint une pensée.

— Je suis content que Délia n'ait pas été là ce soir…

Andy lui sourit tendrement :

— Je vais te faire une piqûre d'analgésiques pour que tu puisses dormir.

Ephram ne répondit pas. Lorsque Andy lui eut injecté le médicament, il lui souffla :

— Merci, papa…

— De rien, fiston. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Ephram mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi son épaule semblait engourdie, puis il se souvint. Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Colin ait pu faire une telle chose. Il revoyait le regard atterré de Bright et celui, fou, de leur ami. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit et jetait un coup d'œil à son réveil, on frappa doucement à la porte. Son père passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et demanda :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mieux. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une épaule en papier mâché…

— Ca va passer, sourit Andy en entrant dans la chambre.

Il ôta le bandage puis rassura son fils :

— Essaye de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques pendant quelques jours. Et si jamais tu as mal, viens me voir.

— A vos ordres, Docteur ! sourit Ephram.

Il se sentait étrangement bien de voir son père s'occuper de lui ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être proche de lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Andy lui jeta un regard interrogatif :

— C'est normal que tu me souries comme ça au saut du lit ?

— Ca m'arrive parfois de ne pas être taciturne, tu sais !

— Ah ? plaisanta son père. Allez, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard en cours !

Ephram se rembrunit. Andy s'alarma alors :

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Je ne veux pas aller au lycée…

— Oh…

— Je ne veux pas croiser Colin… Je ne sais plus comment réagir face à lui après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Je sais bien que tout ça est du à son opération, mais…

— Je comprends… souffla Andy.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément.

— Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je… j'ai honte… ajouta t'il en baissant les yeux.

Andy, inquiet, s'assit au bord du lit et obligea son fils à le regarder.

— De quoi ?

— C'est à cause de moi que Colin s'est énervé et je n'ai rien fait lorsqu'il s'en est pris à Bright…

— Tu étais blessé ! Et, vu ce que tu m'as dit sur les crises de Colin, je crois que tu n'aurais fait qu'aggraver les choses si tu avais voulu t'interposer.

— Je sais… mais je m'en veux que Bright se soit fait tabasser par son meilleur ami à cause de moi…

Andy soupira, puis proposa :

— Ecoute, si tu veux, tu peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Tu retourneras au lycée lundi.

— Merci.

Son père sourit.

— Au fait, je ne t'ai pas raconté les aventures de ta sœur !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme idée que de vouloir passer la nuit dans le musée. Elle s'y est fait enfermer… et a pris peur en voyant une momie…

— Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Ephram.

— Oui. Sa frayeur l'a bien punie. Bon, je te laisse, repose-toi un peu. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi au cabinet.

— D'accord.

Une fois son père sorti, le jeune homme repensa à l'aventure de sa petite sœur, décidément bien intrépide, puis son esprit revint sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un court instant, il avait été tenté de tout dire à son père, mais il s'était retenu, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le comprendre. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler… mais dans cette ville, il n'y avait personne qui soit assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse se confier. Il regretta un moment que Délia ne fut pas plus âgée. Elle était très intelligente, mais il savait que ce qui le tracassait n'était pas un sujet pour une fillette de 10 ans. Alors, il se résigna à garder son secret pour lui, espérant arriver à contrôler ses réactions en présence de Colin la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Parce que, malheureusement, malgré ce qui était arrivé, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé…

Le lundi matin, alors qu'Ephram fermait le cadenas de son casier, il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller. Il se retourna, anxieux, faisant face à Amy. Si les yeux de la jeune fille avaient pu lancer des flammes, Ephram se serait fait rôtir comme un poulet.

— C'est vrai ce que Bright m'a raconté ?

— Ca dépend de ce qu'il t'a dit, répondit le jeune homme, prudent.

— Que Colin lui a cassé la figure.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui aviez fait ?

Ephram sentit la colère monter en lui.

— Rien ! Tu dois admettre qu'il a un problème !

— Il va bien !

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me parler ? Va plutôt rejoindre ton si formidable petit-ami qui a failli me casser le bras et qui a tabassé son meilleur pote !

Sans lui jeter un regard, Ephram s'éloigna rapidement d'Amy et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes des hommes. Il s'était attendu à une confrontation avec Colin, pas avec sa petite-amie. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu, n'arrivant plus à se situer dans le tourbillon de ses sentiments contradictoires. Il resta là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie stridente marquant le début des cours ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

En rentrant chez lui après la fin des cours, Ephram eut la surprise d'y trouver Matt. Celui-ci lui expliqua :

— Le récital est samedi prochain et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait choisir ensemble ce que tu vas jouer.

— Bonne idée, sourit le jeune homme, espérant que ça lui changerait les idées et lui éviterait de penser à Colin et à Amy.

Il posa son sac à dos et s'assit au piano. Matt s'installa dans un fauteuil tout près et attendit.

— J'ai pensé jouer cette sonate, proposa Ephram en commençant à jouer.

Alors qu'il entamait la deuxième mesure, son professeur l'interrompit.

— Que se passe t'il ? Tu manques de souplesse aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, ennuyé. Matt s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, justement celle qui avait été blessée. Il frissonna et s'écarta doucement.

— Je me suis démis l'épaule jeudi soir.

— Excuse-moi, souffla Matt.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Seul mon père est au courant.

— Tu as mal ?

— Non, mais c'est encore un peu engourdi.

Devant l'air alarmé de son professeur, Ephram le rassura :

— Je pourrais jouer samedi, y'a pas de problème.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Absolument.

— Ok. Bon, je crois que cette sonate sera parfaite. Demain soir, on se réunit au théâtre pour préparer le programme. A dix-huit heures.

— J'y serai, sourit Ephram.

Matt le dévisagea un moment, puis souffla :

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, non, rien ! répondit le jeune homme un peu trop vite.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je n'en parlerai pas à ton père. C'est à cause d'une fille ?

Ephram rougit et détourna le regard. Comme il ne répondait pas, Matt vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder :

— Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Le jeune homme était tétanisé. Il était secoué par deux envies contradictoires : fuir à toutes jambes et s'enfermer dans sa chambre… ou goûter les lèvres si tentantes desquelles il n'arrivait à détacher les yeux. Matt sembla s'en rendre compte car il sourit :

— C'est un garçon alors ?

Ephram rougit encore plus, s'en voulant d'être aussi transparent. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine lorsque Matt s'approcha un peu plus, prenant la décision pour lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un frôlement, à peine une caresse, mais cela suffit pour qu'un frisson violent traverse l'échine du jeune homme. Souriant, Matt s'éloigna, le laissant immobile, encore sous le choc. Alors que le professeur allait parler, on sonna à la porte. Ephram mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis se leva, encore chancelant de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ouvrit et se trouva face à sa petite sœur et à Nina, leur voisine.

— Bonsoir Ephram. Je te ramène Délia. Je dois aller faire une course en ville.

— D'accord. Merci.

La fillette salua Nina, puis entra, se dirigeant vers le salon d'où Matt sortit.

— Je vais te laisser Ephram, sourit le professeur. On se voit demain au théâtre ?

— Oui… oui… balbutia le jeune homme. A demain.

Une fois seul avec sa sœur, Ephram se laissa tomber sur le sofa, vidé. C'était comme si on lui avait aspiré le cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, sentant seulement la douceur des lèvres de Matt sur les siennes, comme si elles étaient toujours présentes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Délia lui sauta sur les genoux qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

— Ca ne va pas ? demanda la fillette.

— Je… je ne sais pas…

— Moi, je sais ce qui te ferait du bien !

— Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

— Une partie de jeu vidéo !

Ephram sourit. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Il ne pouvait résister au regard de sa petite sœur qui lui rappelait tant celui de leur mère. Il accepta donc, essayant ainsi de chasser ses idées dérangeantes jusqu'au moment où il se retrouverait seul dans sa chambre.

Le récital allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Ephram parcourait les coulisses du théâtre, cherchant Matt à qui il voulait remettre un cadeau. Lorsque son professeur lui avait appris, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il allait partir définitivement pour Londres, il avait été déçu et peiné, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça ne pourrait que l'aider à oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ephram ouvrit une porte, mais la pièce était vide. Il avança encore et ouvrit la suivante. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le figea. Il referma doucement la porte, puis quitta les coulisses, jetant au passage le cadeau pour Matt dans une poubelle.

Les applaudissements auraient du lui réchauffer le cœur, mais après ce qu'il avait vu, il sentait que rien ne pourrait le soulager tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une franche discussion avec son professeur de piano. Alors que son père le félicitait, il lui expliqua qu'il devait aller dire « au revoir » à Matt et qu'il les rejoindrait à la petite fête donnée en l'honneur des jeunes artistes de la ville un peu plus tard.

Ephram trouva Matt sur scène, caressant distraitement le piano. En entendant son élève entrer, il leva les yeux et sourit :

— Tu as été formidable, Ephram.

— Ne sois pas hypocrite avec moi ! Je t'ai vu avec Kate !

Matt ne répondit pas, mais ne parut pas le moins du monde ennuyé.

— Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

— Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Je fais ce que je veux !

— Tu as couché avec elle ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas, Ephram !

— Si, ça me regarde ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Elle ne te suffisait plus ? Ou bien, tu t'es dit qu'après avoir essayé une lycéenne, tu te laisserais bien tenter par un lycéen ?

Matt soupira, visiblement agacé par l'insistance de son ancien élève.

— Tu veux tout savoir ? Oui, j'ai couché avec Kate ! Et non, je ne serais pas allé aussi loin avec toi. De toutes façons, même si je l'avais voulu, tu es trop indécis pour moi.

— Indécis ? souffla Ephram, blessé par la confession qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Oui, indécis ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Un jour, tu aimes Amy ; le lendemain, c'est Laynie et maintenant, tu es attiré par un mec !

D'entendre ce qui le tourmentait dans la bouche d'un autre le fit encore plus souffrir que tout le reste. Il eut à peine la force de répondre :

— Adieu !

Et il sortit sans se retourner. Il n'alla pas rejoindre les autres à la fête, préférant rester seul dehors, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. En repensant à ce que Matt lui avait dit, il dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Ephram ne savait plus lesquels de ses sentiments étaient les plus forts, lesquels il devait laisser s'épanouir, lesquels il devait enfouir au plus profond de lui.

Ce soir-là, Ephram était plongé dans la lecture d'un manga lorsque son père rentra. Andy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sans un mot, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme, peu habitué à un tel silence. Il leva les yeux de sa lecture et, voyant l'air accablé de son père, il demanda :

— Qu'y a t'il ?

— Colin a eu un malaise.

Ephram sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa, attentif.

— Il a été emmené à Denver. On lui a fait passer une IRM… il a un caillot dans une artère du cerveau.

— Tu peux l'opérer ?

— Oui, soupira Andy, mais c'est une opération très dangereuse…

— Et si tu ne fait rien ? demanda anxieusement le jeune homme.

— Ses symptômes s'aggraveront… jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe dans le coma, ou pire…

— Alors tu dois le faire ! Tu dois l'opérer !

Andy soupira profondément, puis expliqua :

— Je dois d'abord en parler à un confrère. J'ai besoin de certitudes.

Ephram considéra un moment son père en silence. Il ne l'avait jamais vu douter ainsi et ça lui faisait peur. Mais, malgré tout, il avait une certitude : si son père ne pouvait pas sauver Colin, personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

Ephram et Délia étaient assis sur un banc, au soleil, attendant que leur père ait fini de discuter avec son ancien professeur, son mentor, à qui il était venu demander son avis et son aide au sujet de l'opération de Colin. Le Docteur Douglas avait tout d'abord refusé de parler à Andy, vexé que celui-ci ait abandonné sa carrière si phénoménale pour s'installer dans un trou paumé comme Everwood. Puis, quand il avait su de quoi il retournait, il avait consenti à l'aider. Ephram n'avait jamais vu son père aussi à l'aise parmi des gens que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une mini réception organisée en son honneur par Douglas. Il comprit alors qu'il devait parler à son père, le convaincre de reprendre cette vie qu'il avait abandonnée presque un an plus tôt. Alors qu'il venait de prendre cette résolution, Andy les rejoignit, souriant.

— Je vais opérer Colin… enfin, dès que j'aurais réussi à les convaincre, ses parents et lui.

— Tant mieux, sourit Ephram.

— Maintenant, suivez-moi !

Il les amena près du parking et se tourna vers son fils.

— Ca te dirait d'apprendre à conduire ?

Ephram lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Ici ? Maintenant ?

— Oui.

Délia alla s'asseoir sur un banc tandis que les deux hommes montaient en voiture. Pas vraiment à l'aise, Ephram ne fit que quelques mètres avant de stopper le véhicule et de se tourner vers son père.

— Je crois que je ne suis pas doué.

— Tu as besoin d'apprendre, admit Andy.

Ephram soupira, puis se lança :

— Papa, tu dois reprendre ton vrai travail. Tu ne peux pas rester à Everwood, des gens ont besoin de toi à New York. Délia et moi, on se débrouillera très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

— Je ne veux pas y retourner, répondit Andy. Tu sais, si j'ai choisi Everwood, ce n'est pas par hasard. J'avais fait une promesse à ta mère.

— Une promesse ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

— Il y a quelques années, on a discuté de ce qui arriverait si elle disparaissait brutalement. Je n'avais pas trop envie de parler de ça, mais elle a insisté. Elle m'a parlé d'une petite ville du Colorado, perdue au milieu des montagnes, où elle s'était retrouvée bloquée en train lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle m'a dit que c'était le plus bel endroit du monde. Alors, je lui ai promis que si elle nous quittait, on viendrait s'y installer… Je ne sais pas si elle a pris cette promesse au sérieux, mais moi oui.

Ephram serra les paupières pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Andy.

— J'aurais compris si tu m'en avait parlé.

— Oui, sûrement…

Ils se turent tous les deux, chacun plongé dans des souvenirs, certains heureux, d'autres douloureux. Ce fut Ephram qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

— Si on rentrait à la maison ? A Everwood…

Andy sourit.

Après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, Colin avait accepté de se faire opérer, malgré les risques que cela comportait. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous, Amy, Bright, leur père et les parents de Colin à l'hôpital de Denver. Ephram était là aussi. Il était assis dans le couloir, incapable de rester dans la salle d'attente avec les autres. Il était inquiet pour Colin mais aussi pour son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux avant d'opérer. Bon, il l'avait rarement vu avant une opération, mais là, il savait que l'enjeu émotionnel était important.

Au bout d'un moment, Ephram sentit son estomac réclamer et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis près de douze heures. Il se rendit au distributeur et mit quelques pièces. Il était en train d'attraper sa barre de céréales lorsqu'une voix familière souffla près de lui :

— On partage ?

Il se redressa et considéra Amy qui le regardait, l'air triste.

— C'est gentil d'être venu, sourit-elle doucement.

— Je ne suis pas là pour toi, lança t'il un peu sèchement, mais pour mon père.

« Et pour Colin » ajouta t'il intérieurement.

Amy eut l'air déçue, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'elle, pas à ce moment précis. Il la laissa donc devant le distributeur, retournant sur sa chaise dans le couloir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était plongé dans des pensées moroses, Ephram entendit des bruits de pas familiers s'approcher. Il leva les yeux et ce qu'il lut sur le visage de son père lui coupa le souffle. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, il se sentait anéanti. Andy passa devant lui sans le voir et entra dans la salle d'attente. Ephram fut sorti de sa torpeur par les gémissements et les pleurs qui s'élevèrent lorsque son père annonça la nouvelle. Pris d'une nausée soudaine, le jeune homme se précipita vers les toilettes des hommes et rendit ce qu'il avait mangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine, fermant les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Des bruits de pleurs qui semblaient proches le tirèrent de sa léthargie. Il sortit de la cabine et se figea. Andy était assis contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés, les épaules secouées par de longs sanglots. Bouleversé, le jeune homme alla s'agenouiller près de son père et posa une main sur son bras. Andy leva la tête, les joues inondées de larmes et balbutia :

— Ephram… il… Colin est…

— Je sais.

— J'ai échoué… soupira Andy en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la main.

Malgré sa propre douleur, son fils tenta de le réconforter :

— Tu sais, si toi, tu n'as pas réussi à le sauver, personne ne l'aurait pu. Et puis, au moins, il n'aura pas souffert…

Andy sembla surpris et sourit légèrement :

— Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, les rôles se retrouveraient inversés.

Ephram ne répondit pas mais vint se blottir dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit avec soulagement.

Cela faisait une semaine que Colin était mort et les yeux d'Ephram étaient toujours aussi sec. Il faisait un temps splendide dehors, mais il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires. Il passait son temps à ne rien faire, allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond. Parfois, il s'asseyait, mais finissait par se rallonger. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Denver, il avait l'impression d'être un zombie, de ne plus avoir d'existence propre. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas chez Nina, Délia essayait de le distraire. Elle venait souvent se blottir contre lui pour un câlin ou bien elle amenait l'un de ses livres préférés et lui faisait la lecture.

Ce soir-là, Délia était partie passer la nuit chez l'une de ses amies, Stacy. Ephram se trouvait donc seul dans sa chambre lorsque son père rentra. Andy avait l'air abattu.

— Je peux me morfondre avec toi un moment ?

Le jeune homme lui fit signe d'entrer puis demanda :

— Que se passe t'il ?

Andy soupira :

— Ils m'en veulent… Ils ne me le disent pas clairement, mais je vois bien qu'ils pensent tous que Colin est mort par ma faute.

Ephram se redressa, indigné :

— Il serait mort si tu ne l'avais pas opéré !

— Je le sais… et je pense qu'eux aussi le savent… mais il leur faut un coupable pour sa mort… et je suis tout désigné pour remplir ce rôle.

— Ce n'est pas juste.

Andy sourit doucement, puis demanda :

— Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Ephram ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester enfermé ici. Tu devrais passer du temps avec tes amis, profiter des vacances.

— Je préfère rester ici… au moins, si je reste tout seul, je ne souffrirai pas…

Le jeune homme gardait obstinément la tête baissée et son père l'obligea à le regarder en face.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Parce que si je m'attache à quelqu'un, il meure… D'abord maman… maintenant Colin…

— C'est normal que tu sois triste… Colin était ton ami…

Ephram sentit une colère irrationnelle monter en lui et hurla :

— Tu n'as rien compris ! Je l'aimais !

Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et quitta la maison en courant, laissant enfin les larmes emplir ses yeux.

Les poumons en feu, Ephram s'arrêta enfin, se penchant sur la balustrade en bois pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son regard embrassa toute la petite ville d'Everwood, puis il contempla un instant le vide qui s'étendait sous lui. Durant quelques fractions de secondes, il fut tenté d'enjamber le parapet et de se laisser tomber, faisant ainsi disparaître sa souffrance. Mais, très vite, il sut qu'il ne le ferait pas. Délia et leur père avaient besoin de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner. Il resta alors immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer et son père s'approcher. Andy s'accouda à la balustrade et Ephram demanda :

— Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

— Je t'ai entendu parler de cet endroit à Délia un jour. Tu lui disais que c'était ici que tu venais lorsque tu voulais être tranquille.

Après un instant de silence, Andy reprit :

— Tu aurais du m'en parler…

— Je sais… mais je n'ai jamais été sûr de moi… de mes sentiments… je n'en suis d'ailleurs toujours pas sûr aujourd'hui… Et puis, j'avais peur que tu me rejètes…

— Je ne pourrais jamais te rejeter à cause de ça, soupira Andy. Ou bien, il faudrait vraiment que je sois devenu amnésique.

Intrigué, Ephram se tourna vers son père qui lui sourit doucement.

— Oui, moi aussi j'ai été attiré par un garçon lorsque j'étais au lycée…

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien. On était en terminale, on a eu le bac et on ne s'est jamais revus. Il n'a jamais rien su de ce que j'éprouvais… et puis, à la fac, j'ai rencontré ta mère… et à compter de ce jour-là, plus personne d'autre n'a existé pour moi… Tout ça pour te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la personne que tu aimes, fille ou garçon, je serai toujours ton père et je t'aimerai toujours.

Andy tendit le bras et attira son fils contre lui. Ephram se laissa faire, soulagé. Au bout d'un moment, Andy proposa :

— J'ai appris que la piscine municipale cherchait des jeunes pour y travailler cet été. Ca ne te dirait pas ?

Ephram s'écarta un peu, puis haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas ?

— Ca te permettrait de te faire de l'argent de poche… et puis, comme ça, je pourrais laisser Délia y passer la journée tout en sachant que tu veilles sur elle.

— Elle en serait ravie, je crois, sourit le jeune homme.

Andy sourit à son tour. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et reprirent le chemin de leur maison. Ephram se sentait mieux d'avoir parlé à son père. Il ne savait pas encore ce que l'avenir lui réservait, si ses sentiments pour Amy reviendraient, ou s'il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul et que, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, il aurait toujours l'amour de son père et se sa sœur pour le soutenir.

**Fin.**

**Finie le 24/04/2005**


End file.
